Miserable Days and Mistakes
by daddysgirl11
Summary: My opinion on what should've happened after Fresh Starts and Farewells. Ever wonder what that card said? What did Ally accepting Ronnie Ramone's offer do to Team Austin and Ally? Please read, because the story is much better than summary. Sweet moments too. ONE-SHOT


**This is a little ONE-SHOT I wrote for after Fresh Starts and Farewells. Hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Miserable Days and Mistakes**

**Ally's POV**

Seriously? Austin gets off the bus to hand me a card saying that it contains everything he wanted to say, and then he just leaves before I can even open it? I'm so confused. Nothing makes sense to me right now. I'll admit it, I do like Austin, but I want to pursue my own career. He's only going to be gone for…gulp…three months, and I've written all the songs he'll need for his tour already, so he won't need me. I mean, I am just his songwriter, so why would he need me when he already has all the songs he needs? I love him, but he doesn't need me. He probably doesn't want me there anyway. That's another big reason why I took Ronnie Ramone's offer. _I do wonder what that card says though…_

**Austin's POV**

"Dez, get your feet off of me!", Trish yelled. We were all in my new tour bus, and unfortunately for everyone, Dez and Trish somehow ended up sitting right beside each other. _YAY! _(Note the sarcasm)

"You can't make me", Dez retorted. She's Trish, of course she can make him. She can make him do anything.

"You wanna bet?", Trish challenged. That's it. I've had enough.

"Will both of you please shut up!?", I yelled.

"As soon as he moves his feet", Trish stated.

"As soon as she stops being obnoxious", Dez said. This is really getting on my nerves.

"Dez, get your feet off of Trish, Trish, stop annoying Dez, and both of you just shut up!", I yelled frustrated. They both immediately stopped fighting and came and sat by me.

"Austin, are you okay?", Trish asked me worriedly.

"Why wouldn't I be?", I snapped. I'm definitely NOT okay, but she doesn't have to point it out.

"We miss her too buddy", Dez said knowingly. He did he-nevermind he's Dez.

"Yeah Austin, Ally's my best friend. How do you think I feel?", Trish asked. _Better than me. _I can't believe she's not coming. I won't see her for three months!

"You guys just don't get it", I said sighing in frustration. Ally's my partner; my best friend; my…one true love. Ally's my life, and I let her go. A lot can happen in three months, and it's going to kill me being away from her for that long. Not being able to wake up every day and know that I'll get to see the love of my life's smiling face. I'm going to miss her so much!

"What don't we get Austin? Wait…Do you still like Ally?", Trish asked smirking at me.

"No", I said. They sighed sadly, but I wasn't finished yet. "I'm still in love with her."

**Ally's POV**

I stared wide-eyed at this incredible card Austin gave me. I can't believe he wrote that. It says _Thinking of You _on the front. If you think that's sweet, wait until you hear the rest…

_Ally, _

_I'm so proud of you for what you're doing with your career. That's awesome…You're awesome. I don't think you'll ever really know how much you mean to me. I'm going to miss you like crazy, Ally. I wake up with a smile on my face every morning, because of you. You always wonder how I can act so childish and love the world as much as I do, well, it's all because of you Ally. Without you, my world is dull, boring, just nothing. No matter how I feel, I know you're going to do amazing things with your career. I would never want you to change. There is one thing I have to tell you though…Ally, I love you with all my heart. I always have, and I never stopped._

_Love always,_

_Austin_

Why am I so stupid!? I should've gone with Austin. If I had, I would have everything I ever wanted and needed. I would have my music career that means so much to me, Austin's career that also means a lot to me, writing songs for both of us which I love doing, going on an awesome tour, have my friends with me, and…Austin. I would've been with the love of my life, but no. I'm the stupid girl who acted selfish by wanting to get a record deal with Ronnie Ramone. I realized that he's just a jerk, and nothing like Jimmy Starr. I miss Jimmy. He would've offered me a record deal, been nice about it, and let me go on tour with Austin.

Wait a second…Jimmy did offer me a record deal! I specifically remember him saying, "Ally, if you ever want a record deal with Starr Records, it's yours. Talent like yours doesn't come around too often." I didn't accept then, because Trish had meetings set up for me with other labels…but Trish isn't here right now, is she? No, so there's nothing she, or anyone else for that matter, can do or say to stop me from doing what I'm about to do.

**At Ronnie Ramone's Office**

"Hey Ronnie, I quit. I never signed the contract yet, so there's nothing you can do about it. Thanks for the offer, but I have a tour bus to catch", I said quickly, then sprinted out of his office not caring about the countless protests and pleas to stay. _Got to get to Austin before it's too late_, I thought, and that alone pushed me forward. _Now to Orlando, I think._

**Austin's POV**

"Austin, I know you're miserable without Ally, but ruining your career is not going to help. You'll feel even worse than you do now. As your manager, I'm ordering you to get off your lazy butt and go perform", Trish said. She just doesn't get it. She'll never get it.

"Dude, I'm siding with Trish on this one. Your life is not over. We miss Ally too, but three months is not that long. She'll still be there when we get home, so get up and go perform now", Dez said. I started to protest again, but Trish cut me off.

"You have to do this Austin. If not for us, and not for yourself, then do it for Ally", she said. _For Ally._ Those words kept ringing through my mind as I got up sighing and grabbed my acoustic guitar.

"Fine, I'm going, but I'm not changing my clothes", I said leaving the bus before they could protest about the last part of what I just said. I'm just wearing a plain white V-neck T-shirt, a pair of plain jeans, and a pair of old tennis shoes. No high-tops. I'm just not feeling them today. I'm also not feeling my chains that I always wear with my jeans. I think it's pretty impressive I even got into this. Sweat pants and no shirt have been really good friends of mine these past few days.

"Austin, why aren't you dressed? The show starts in three minutes", Jimmy asked when I got back stage.

"I am dressed", I said flatly as his eyes widened. "You're lucky I'm here at all", I mumbled, but he still heard me.

"Why wouldn't you be here? Isn't this what you wanted?", he asked.

"Yeah, but this isn't _the way_ I wanted it", I said sighing. "See you later Jimmy. I got to go perform."

I really want to sing one of the many happy songs Ally and I wrote together, but how can I when I feel this sad at the moment? All the slower songs she wrote were meant to be from her perspective, so I guess I'll just have to sing the one _I _wrote when I thought I was going to lose Ally to Elliot. Yes, I had written a song before _Steal Your Heart _that was actually worth hearing, but by the time I was going to play it for her, Ally and I had already gotten together, so I didn't think there was much need for it. I guess it kind of applies to this situation, though…minus the part I added about Elliot taking her from me.

"Hey everybody, I'm Austin Moon. I'm sure most of you know my incredible songwriter and best friend, Ally Dawson…", I said, and the crowd went wild making me smile a little at how far she's come. "I would just like to say how incredibly proud I am of her. She faced her biggest fear, and is living her dream. As much as I wish Ally was here right now, I'm so happy for her. Now I love the songs Ally writes for me, but I thought I'd show you all a song I wrote." I then picked up my acoustic guitar and started sing a song that really expressed how I was feeling at the moment…

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_ **(1)**

By the time the song was over, I had tears streaming down my face. Yes, Austin Moon is crying. I think the audience noticed too, but I really don't care right now. I looked around the audience, then my eyes landed on one person, and my eyes widened.

**Ally's POV**

"One ticket to see Austin Moon please", I said hurriedly to the ticket salesman.

"Sorry, we're all sold out", he said.

"WHAT!? No, please! You have to let me in! I'm Ally Dawson. I'm on the list!", I begged. He just shook his head, not even looking at the list I know I'm on. That's it. Time for Plan B. I made a dash for the door, only to be thrown over some large security guard's shoulder. That probably wasn't the best idea.

"Let me go! I'm on the list!"

"George, put Ally down right now and let her in! She's on the list", someone said. The guy put me down, and I turned around to see Jimmy Starr smiling down at me.

"Jimmy! Thank you so much!", I exclaimed hugging him. He just laughed. He's gotten used to me just hugging him like that.

"Does this mean you want to sign with Starr Records?", he asked.

"Of course!"

"Good, now get in there. That boy's miserable in there without you, and he wouldn't even get dressed in his performance clothes", Jimmy said. I smiled gratefully at him, and ran as fast as I could in the concert.

When I got in there, Austin had just walked out on stage. Jimmy wasn't lying about how he looked. Austin Moon would never walk on stage in nothing but a plain white T-shirt, jeans (without his chains), and a pair of regular tennis shoes. I don't think he'd ever wear that in public at all. He's not even wearing his high-tops! This is bad. Like, really bad. Though, he still looked just as hot as ever to me.

"Hey everybody, I'm Austin Moon. I'm sure most of you know my incredible songwriter and best friend, Ally Dawson…", he said, and smiled as the crowd went crazy. Wow, I didn't know they all liked me that much. And how sweet that he's talking about me and doesn't even know I'm here! "I would just like to say how incredibly proud I am of her. She faced her biggest fear, and is living her dream. As much as I wish Ally was here right now, I'm so happy for her. Now I love the songs Ally writes for me, but I thought I'd show you all a song I wrote.", he said. At first, I thought he was talking about _Steal our Heart_, but my eyes widened when he grabbed his acoustic guitar. _Steal Your Heart _is not a slow song, so he must've written another song I never knew about.

When he finished singing his song, I was totally amazed. It was called _When I Was Your Man, _and he was crying! Austin Moon was crying over a song (that he wrote) about someone seemingly special and important in his life. He looked over the crowd with tears streaming down his face, and that's when he saw me. The moment our eyes locked, he looked so surprised, but I took that beautiful smile of his as a good sign.

"Ally", he said. He didn't say it into the microphone, so I really don't know how I heard him. The crowd was going crazy, but I heard his quiet voice whisper my name, clear as day, from all the way up on that stage. I smiled with tears of joy pricking my eyes.

"Austin"

"Go get him girl", Trish said appearing out of nowhere. Of course I was happy to see my best friend, but we'd get to have our girl catch up time later. Right now I'm on a mission.

"Thanks Trish"

"You're welcome. Here's my backstage pass since Jimmy said you didn't have one", she said. I took the pass and took off running backstage after thanking her again.

**Third Person POV**

Austin was pacing back and forth backstage. He could've sworn he saw Ally in the audience, but that was impossible right? She was busy with her own career back in Miami. Why would she be here? He had only turned his head for a few seconds when Dez called his name, but when he turned back, Ally was nowhere to be found. '_Was she ever even there?', _he thought.

"Austin!", he heard a familiar voice call from the other end of the long hallway. He smiled. It was Ally alright. _So it was her out there in the audience. _This must've been where she had disappeared to.

"Ally!? What are you doing here!?", Austin asked still in shock.

"Just thought I'd come see the guy I'm head over heels in love with perform on his tour", she said. They both smiled lovingly at each other, before quickly running into each other's awaiting arms.

"Ally, I missed you so much!", Austin said with his face still buried in her chestnut curls.

"I missed you more", Ally said letting a single tear fall from her eyes as more started to flow. Austin smiled a little as he took his thumb and wiped them away for her.

"Impossible", he said. Their faces were so close, they were almost touching.

"Possible", she smirked. Austin laughed.

"I love you so much Ally _I don't know your middle name _Dawson", he said making Ally laugh as he used the same line as when he first asked her out.

"I love you too Austin _Monica _Moon. More than you'll ever know", Ally said.

"Oh trust me, I know", Austin said pulling her in for a long awaited, slow, and sweet kiss. Both had only kissed the other before, _twice, _and neither ever wanted to kiss anyone else for the rest of their lives.

"Please tell me that wasn't _just acting_ this time?", Austin asked when they pulled away.

"It never was", Ally said remembering when she 'claimed' it was just acting when they kissed for Dez's second movie. They both had obviously heard Dez say cut, but neither cared. They were going to live in that moment, but this time they both finally had the courage to admit it.

"Ally, are you going back to Miami for your record deal?", Austin asked looking down sadly.

"Why would I do that when my record label is traveling on a tour bus with my favorite performer?", Ally asked smiling.

"REALLY!? Jimmy gave you a record deal!?", Austin asked excitedly. Ally nodded. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, so I get to go on tour with you", Ally said hugging him tightly.

"Well it's about time", Trish smirked from a few feet away. Dez and Jimmy had the same look on their faces from beside her.

"Are you guys going to eavesdrop on us every time we kiss?", Austin asked.

"Until you two are officially together", Dez replied.

"That reminds me…", Austin said turning to Ally. "Ally, will you please be my girlfriend again? And I mean for more than one date this time."

Ally laughed. "Of course I will"

So they all went back to the tour bus, happy as ever with their entire team. The truth is, Austin and Ally are always going to be inseparable. It's like a piece of each of them is missing when the other is not with them. They are no longer just Team Austin, and they will never be just Team Ally. From now on, Trish, Dez, Austin, and Ally will all be Team Austin and Ally forever, and they couldn't have been happier with that.

**Hey everybody! I know everybody wants me to update Moon Beam, and I will soon, but this is a little ONE-SHOT I've been working on for the past week that I really wanted to post. It's what I wished happened, but unfortunately, I don't own A&A. I hope you all like it. Please review.**

**I don't own When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars**

**I don't own Steal Your Heart**

**I don't own anything else you may recognize along with some references**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
